Obey Your Superior
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: Reuploaded For Kama-hine 24


Obey Your Superior

A/N: For the lovely Kara-hime24 Who requested this~

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

It had started out as a simple mistake...

"_Italy! Why did you stop running?!" Shouted the older, more stronger male._

"_Sorry! Sorry!" The Italian started to sprint passed Germany and Japan._

But, then he just got lazier, while the other got more strict...

_Germany threw the Italian against the wall. He grabbed the back of his hair, pushing his face into the brick building even more than it already was. Before the younger knew it, his hands had been pulled behind his back. He almost called out for Germany, but, obviously that wouldn't work. He shut his sweet, honey colored eyes and let streams of tears fall. It hurt so bad!_

"_Do...Not...Test...Me." The blonde strained into his ear._

"_Yes...Yes, sir..." He whimpered "I will behave.."_

"_Good." And he regained his arms again._

But not obeying orders was in the Italian's nature...

_The Italian slowed down less than minutes after being shoved against the wall. The German narrowed his eyes and contemplated for a moment whether or not to punish him here or wait. He had enough compassion to wait until after training and Japan's leave, that would be the best time to give the Italian his...punishment._

Italy had just gotten out of the shower when he felt a strong, broad pair of arms grab his waist and fling his body to his guest bed. He fell on his back, bouncing a bit due to impact. He blinked three times before he looked up at his attacker. His eyes widened at the German.

"D-dotsu?!" Italy yelped. But soon the German's hands pinned his own above his head. What was going on? He thought to himself. Germany leaned forward and bit the Italian's ear harshly before whispering "You must _**always**_ obey your superiors, ja?" It was no question, even Italy knew that. "S-si!" He whimpered. He crotch was being rubbed by a certain wondering hand. A strict "Good." escaped Germany's mouth.

A rope was pulled from the German's back pocket, tying Italy's hands to the post of the bed. Then another tying his legs. The blonde pulled them tightly, making Italy yelp again. He moved his legs, trying to cover his private parts from the German. "Dotsu, please...s-stop!" The young one cried when the German grabbed his throat and removed his tank top and pants one-handed. He moved his large cock closer and closer to Italy's face, who tried very hard to move away. But soon the whole nine inches was shoved violently into his mouth. "Suck." Germany commanded. The Italian tried to remove the cock from his mouth by pushing it out with his small tongue. The small hole on the top of the German's cock was felt by the tongue.

Germany held down Italy's shoulders and shoved his dick as far as it could down the Italian's throat. In and out, in and out. While Italy softly cried tears that slid down his face. He let out a breath of air as the cock was removed from his mouth. But then felt a serge of pain when the German thrusted his member into his small,virgin hole.

"Look at yourself," The blonde said "The way your small hole can take my whole cock, sucking it in, like it was made to." Italy turned red at the bold words "Haah! Ah! S-so...big! I, I feel so full!" He cried he rocked back onto the member, wanting to go faster. "Faster!" He demanded, wrong move.

Germany pulled out, moving to reach something under the bed... a vibrator, a ball-gag and a cock ring. That was placed first on Italy's member, to which he cried more from sexual frustration than pain. Then the gag was placed. He yelped and tried to call out, but to no avail. Then unexpectedly, the vibrator was shoved into him, then the German's cock. The pace quickened and to the point the Italian shook and moaned for release. Drool formed around the gag and down his chin.

"Beg" Germany demanded "Beg for it." he repeated as he ripped the gag off.

"Germany! Please I want to cum! Ah! I want your hard cock to cum all over me!" He cried.

The German yanked the ring off his member, causing Italy to cum on both of their chest. German pulled out and came on Italy's outer hole.

Germany soon untied Italy from the bed and left with a word goodbye. From that point on, Italy made sure to be the slowest one while training.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: WHOA! I suck at sex. I hope you like this, Kara-hime24! Sorry if it's late or crappy. It's 1:00 am and I've been working on this since 12:00 am. So, NAP TIME! :D

Ciao, BlackBloodInsane~


End file.
